Chaos Heart
by Aki Kadaoga
Summary: Fanfic lama tentang Ken dari band L'Arc-En-Ciel. Tentang sisi gelapnya Ken yang biasanya terlihat ceria. Semoga ada yang suka..


Disclaimer : Pastinya bukan diriku inih! Aku hanya pembuat fanfic yang iseng meminjam karakter para personel Laruku tanpa bermaksud mencari keuntungan finansial. Laruku bukan milikku, begitupun dengan lagu Kasou yang kupakai di fanfic ini. Karena itu lah, Aku hanya mengklaim fanfic ini sebagai milikku.

Warning : - Walaupun Aki observasi dan berbekal booklet Laruku yang dibuat oleh majalah Animonster, tetap saja banyak yang tidak kuketahui. Karena itu - Aku menggunakan hak sebagai seorang penulis fiksi : MENGARANG.

- Aku membuat supaya Ken memanggil Tetsu dengan panggilan Tetchan. Aslinya, Aku sendiri tidak tahu. ^_^ ;

- Aki meniadakan peran seorang manager, soalnya klo ada, cerita ini makin panjang dan akupun bingung mau naro dia di mana…(bukan penulis pro yah?!)

- Walopun Aki memakai lagu Kasou, sebenarnya fic ini nggak ngebahas lagu ini kok.

- OC, buat melengkapi doang.

**~CHAOS HEART~**

_Bara-bara ni chirabaru hanabira shizuku wa kurenai_

_Kaketa tsuki yo maware towa no koi wo utsushi_

_The scattered flower petals, the drops are crimson_

_The waning moon spin round, projecting an eternal love_

Yo! Akhirnya pembuatan PV Kasou dimulai. Aku sudah siap dengan jas hitam baru ku. Rambut yang kubiarkan acak-acakan plus kumis yang kupelihara ini pasti membuatku terlihat seksi. Haha… aku baru sadar kalau ternyata aku narsis juga.

Studio sudah ditata sesuai konsep yang direncanakan. Yuki sudah siap di balik drumset-nya. Tetchan juga sudah siap dengan bassnya. Kuambil gitarku lalu kupetik-petik senarnya pelan, iseng.

"_Henshin_!" celetuk Haido yang tiba-tiba muncul dari arah belakangku. Wajahnya dimake-up tebal, putih persis seperti mayat. Lebih tepatnya mirip vampir! Yeah, vampir bertubuh mungil dan tidak bisa menutupi wajah cantiknya. Wakakakakak…Ups! Aku harus tertawa dalam hati kalau tidak mau ditonjok Haido.

"_Hajimarimashou_!" seru Tetchan, yang langsung disambut acungan jempol Sutradara.

Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang bergerak keluar dari dalam hidungku, meluncur begitu saja tanpa bisa kutahan. Buru-buru kuseka dengan telapak tanganku.

Heh? Warna merah ini… darah?! Gawat, aku mimisan! Langsung saja aku lari ke toilet, tidak peduli teriakan Tetchan ataupun tatapan heran para kru.

Sampai di toilet, cepat-cepat kubersihkan hidungku dengan air. Tapi berapa kali pun kubersihkan, darah terus mengucur terus seakan hidungku ini adalah kran yang bocor. Kenapa aku tiba-tiba mimisan begini ya? Apa mungkin karena…glekh…melihat vampir Haido yang…argh! Aku masih normal, kok! Buktinya, sekarang aku mengencani dua cewek sekaligus.

Setelah darah yang keluar berkurang, akhirnya kujejalkan tissue toilet ke lubang hidungku yang berdarah, kemudian kembali ke studio tempat pengambilan gambar. Menyia-nyiakan semangat member lain tidak baik untuk kesehatan band.

"Eeh? Lubang hidungmu kenapa?" Tanya Haido dengan suara lembutnya begitu aku muncul.

"_Daijoubu ka_?" Tanya Tetchan. Yuki juga menatapku khawatir.

"_Hai, daijoubu._ Cuma mimisan, kok. Ayo mulai _take!"_

"Kau habis melihat sesuatu yang 'agak sesuatu', ya?" cowok pendek itu bertanya lagi dengan tatapan mencurigakan.

"Maksudmu?"

"Yah…gambar yang 'aneh-aneh', misalnya?"

"_Baka_ !" si Haido itu, kalau gilanya sudah kumat pasti pikirannya kacau balau. Sepertinya terjadi _kortsleting _di otaknya.

XXX

_Itoshii anata wa tada sotto tsumetaku natte_

_Ude no naka de kowarenagara hora yumeno fuchi de yonderu_

_Itsumo no you ni…_

_You, my beloved, just quietly grow cold_

_Breaking in my arms;_

_look, I'm calling to you from the edge of a dream_

_Like always…_

_XXX_

Sutradara menyuruh seorang gadis tidur di atas ranjang yang ditaburi mawar merah. Tiba-tiba saja tubuhku gemetaran. Lututku lemas sampai-sampai tubuhku jatuh terduduk di lantai. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan bulir-bulir keringat dingin meluncur dari dahiku.

Sebentuk wajah muncul dengan jelas di kepalaku. Wajah bercahaya dengan bibir yang tersenyum manis, wajah seorang gadis yang kukenal.

Pikiranku beralih pada saat darah melumuri tanganku waktu mimisan tadi, lalu berpindah pada gadis itu. Kemudian teringat darah lagi, lalu gadis itu lagi. Entah dari mana, tiba-tiba saja muncul perasaan aneh dalam hatiku. Perasaan bahwa aku adalah manusia paling jahat di dunia. Ya, itu lah aku, manusia yang tidak punya hati.

"Ken, _doushite_?"

Aku mendongak, mencari asal suara. Dan yang kulihat adalah wajah Tetchan yang sedang menatapku cemas.

"Kamu sakit, ya?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, aku baik-baik saja."

"Wajahmu pucat begitu, masih bisa bilang 'tidak apa-apa'?"

"Tetchan…"

"Ken!" Tetchan melotot dengan galak. "_Minna-san, gomen ne._ Tapi aku mau syuting hari ini dihentikan sampai di sini. Aku tidak mau memberku bekerja saat kondisinya tidak fit."

"Tapi kita tidak bisa merombak jadwal yang sudah susah payah kita susun," bujukku.

"Tidak ada bantahan!"

"Tetchan…"

"Kubilang, tidak-ada-bantahan! Di sini aku _leader_-nya!"

"Tetchan, jadwal kita sudah sangat padat. PV ini tidak boleh ditunda lagi."

"Urgh, baiklah! Tapi kita _break_ dulu sepuluh menit."

Fiuuhh…akhirnya. Tetchan itu memang keras kepala. Membujuknya saja sudah menghabiskan lebih dari separuh tenagaku!

Sekaleng pocari disodorkan ke wajahku. Yuki, menawarkan minuman dingin itu sambil tersenyum. "Sekalian untuk mengompres hidungmu," katanya sambil duduk di sebelahku. Kutempelkan kaleng itu ke hidungku.

"_Daijoubu ka_?"

"_Shinpai sinaide, _tidak parah kok."

"Maksudku bukan hidungmu."

"Lalu apa?"

"_Dakara itta deshou!_" teriak Tetchan tiba-tiba, kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya di samping kiriku.

"Kalian ngomong apa sih?"

"Tetchan bilang kau tidak 'baik-baik saja'. Ken yang biasanya cerewet, hari ini lebih banyak diam. Wanita cantik yang menjadi model PV itu saja tidak kau sapa sama sekali. Seperti bukan Ken yang kukenal." Haido meneguk pocarinya sampai habis.

"Makanya, sudah kubilang, kan?" seru Tetchan yakin.

Kunyalakan sebatang rokok yang membuat Tetchan langsung menyingkir dari sisiku. "Pokoknya aku baik-baik saja dan pengambilan gambar harus tetap dilanjutkan."

"Uhuk-uhuk! Ya, baiklah. Kali ini aku ijinkan, tapi…"

"Ya-ya, aku mengerti," potongku cepat sebelum Tetchan menasehatiku panjang lebar.

Pengambilan gambar terakhir. Konsep sederhana membuat PV ini tidak terlalu memakan banyak waktu. Kami juga tidak harus _hunting _lokasi ke sana kemari. Setelah ini, tinggal menyelesaikan bagian yang tidak diperankan oleh kami. Rencananya kami mau memakai anak laki-laki sebagai model PV. Yah, pokoknya dalam tiga-empat hari ke depan pengambilan gambar harus sudah selesai. Saat ini Laruku benar-benar sibuk!

Sutradara mau mengambil gambar saat kami memainkan lagu Kasou. Kupetik gitarku seperti biasanya. Dalam kepalaku beberapa adegan dari masa lalu berputar-putar, menjejaliku dengan perasaan-perasaan campur aduk. Penyesalan, rasa tidak berguna, rasa lega, kekosongan, semua campur aduk. Aku sudah lama melupakan perasaan-perasaan itu. Lama, hingga rasanya sekarang aku kehilangan kemampuan untuk merasakan sesuatu.

"Oiy, Ken!" suara Tetchan membuayarkan lamunanku.

"Hah? Ada apa?" tanyaku bego.

"Sutradara sudah bilang '_cut_' dari tadi. Pengambilan gambar untuk hari ini sudah selesai," jawab Tetchan gemas.

"Oh, sudah selesai, ya?"

XXX

Seharusnya malam ini aku kencan dengan Rena-chan di Shibuya. Tapi aku sedang malas. Makanya sehabis syuting tadi aku malah langsung pulang. Ng… sebaiknya kutelpon dia saja ah!

Baru saja kusentuh, ponselku sudah berdering duluan.

"Ken, ayahku masuk rumah sakit. Jadi…"

"Hm, _wakatta._ Rawat ayahmu dengan baik ya, Rena-chan!"

"Maaf ya, Ken!"

"Ya, tidak apa-apa. Ayahmu sedang sangat membutuhkanmu."

"Kau benar. Terima kasih, ya! Umm…_aishiteru yo_!"

Hoo… wanita yang mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan suara malu-malu memang manis sekali! Setelah itu pembicaraan terputus. Kebetulan sekali. Sekarang aku bisa tidur. Syuting hari ini membuat badanku rasanya pegal semua, seperti habis menarik gerobak berisi cewek-cewek berbikini yang ternyata Haido, Tetsu dan Yuki. Waaa… aku mulai melantur lagi.

Aku jadi curiga, jangan-jangan aku memang sudah tidak waras. Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba besok aku terbangun di sebuah rumah sakit jiwa? Dalam hatiku tiba-tiba timbul rasa takut. Karena aku tahu, penderita gangguan jiwa tidak sadar kalau kalau dia sakit jiwa. Bagaimana kalau…

Kepalaku agak pusing. Aneh, padahal mimisannya kan tadi pagi, tapi baru terasa pusing sekarang. Kuusap bagian bawah hidungku, tapi tidak apa-apa. Kulepaskan kemejaku, lalu kulempar ke sudut kamar.

Kruukkk….

Ah, iya. Aku kan belum makan malam. Pantas saja cacing-cacing di perutku berteriak-teriak begitu. Kurebahkan tubuhku di atas tempat tidurku yang nyaman. Hooaahhh..._nemui yo. _Jadi malas beli makanan, apalagi kalau harus masak sendiri. Mataku pelan-pelan terasa berat, lalu segera saja terlelap.

XXX

Dingin. Perlahan kubuka mataku. Ternyata aku tidur dengan posisi telentang tanpa baju. Untungnya aku tidak sampai membuka celanaku juga. Semalaman tadi angin masuk ke kamarku tanpa permisi karena jendela kamar lupa kututup.

Tenggorokanku rasanya sakit. Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang mengalir dari hidungku. Spontan tanganku langsung mengusap lubang hidungku. Kuperhatikan cairan di jari-jariku itu, warnanya bening. Bukan merah! Yah, ternyata bukan darah. Ada rasa kecewa yang diam-diam menyelinap dalam hatiku. Hah, aku Cuma flu.

"Kau sedang apa?"

Tiba-tiba ada suara dari arah pintu kamarku yang tahu-tahu sudah terbuka lebar.

"Tetchan!" jeritku kaget melihat pria berambut acak-acakan berdiri di ambang pintu sambil membawa nampan yang di atasnya terdapat mangkuk yang mengepulkan uap putih yang wangi. Perutku langsung berkerucuk-kerucuk minta diisi.

"Ah, _ohayou! _Itu sarapan untukku?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk mangkuk di tangan Tetchan. "O iya, kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Kulihat Tetchan mendengus sebal. "Bukan '_ohayou' _tapi seharusnya '_konnichiwa_'! Ramen ini juga bukan untuk sarapan, tapi makan siang!" Katanya sambil meletakkan nampan di depanku. Segera saja kuraih sumpit yang dibawanya, kumasukkan mie yang masih panas itu ke mulutku dalam satu suapan penuh.

"Jadi, kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanyaku sambil terus mengunyah.

"Kau itu tidur atau mati, sih?! Kenapa telepon dariku tidak diangkat? Karena khawatir terjadi sesuatu, akhirnya kami langsung kemari." Nada suara Tetchan agak meninggi, bukti otentik kalau dia jengkel setengah mati.

"Eh…tunggu! Kau bilang 'kami'?" Dengan mangkuk dan sumpit masih di tangan, buru-buru aku berlari ke ambang pintu lalu melongok ke ruang tengah.

"Hai, Ken!" sapa Yuki. Setelah bicara singkat begitu dia kembali menatap layar tv-ku dengan wajah serius.

"Hai, Ken! Bagaimana resep terbaru buatanku?" Tanya Haido yang berjalan dari arah dapur. Diletakkannya nampan berisi tiga mangkuk ramen yang masih panas itu di atas meja. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan dapurku dijadikan laboratorium percobaan dan diacak-acak si Chibi itu tanpa ijin resmi dariku!

"_Omae ra_! Omelku singkat, lalu kembali ke kamar dan menghabiskan kuah ramen dalam satu tenggakan. Karena lapar, aku tidak bisa membedakan apakah masakan haido itu enak atau tidak.

"Oiy, Ken! _Daijoubu ne_?"

Kuletakkan mangkuk yang sudah kosong itu sambil mendelik kesal pada Tetchan. "Sejak kemarin kau bertanya begitu terus, apa tidak bosan? Aku ng…ha..hatshyii!!"

"Kau sakit? Pasti gara-gara tidur telanjang dan jendela dibiarkan terbuka semalaman. Dasar ceroboh!" omelnya.

Ah, terserahlah. Lagi-lagi ingusku keluar. Bukannya mengambil tissue, aku malah mengelap dengan tanganku. Kupandangi cairan bening di punggung tanganku itu. Dalam hati aku berkata," Kenapa bukan darah?" Aku ingin melihat darahku lagi. Aku bahkan masih ingat bagaimana amisnya bau darah itu.

"Kau sedang apa? Sejak tadi begitu terus."

"Entah kenapa…aku ingin mimisan lagi."

"Dasar orang aneh! _Baka_!" katanya sambil memukul kepalaku dengan wadah tempat tissue.

"Tetchan, tempat tissue itu terbuat dari kayu. _Itai desu yo!_"

"Lap ingusmu!!" bentak cowok _bossy_ itu. Akhirnya aku memilih menurut saja daripada kepalaku ditimpuk lagi.

'Dasar orang aneh'. Kalimat Tetchan itu sepertinya memang benar. Aku ini aneh. Mana ada orang yang begitu ingin mimisan karena suka melihat darah? Orang seperti itu hanya aku.

"Aku...sebenarnya orang yang seperti apa?"

"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?"

"Heh? Sudahlah, lupakan saja."

Tetchan duduk di atas ranjang, di sampingku. "Aku sudah memutuskan, untuk sementara kita istirahat dulu. Sepertinya kalian sudah capek. Jadi, pembuatan PV Kasou dihentikan sementara."

"Hei, kita sedang banyak pekerjaan, kan?"

"Tidak apa-apa, cuma satu minggu kok! Aku ingin pulang."

Mata Tetchan menerawang. Aku mengerti, Tetchan juga pasti lelah. Wajahnya semakin tirus dan lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya tampak semakin parah. Kasihan.

"Aku jadi ingat waktu awal Laruku terbentuk, rambutmu panjang dan diwarnai kecoklatan. Kau itu cantik sekali, Tetchan. Apalagi dengan bibir yang dioles lipstik." Aku sengaja menatapnya dengan tatapan nakal. "Aku...boleh menciummu, tidak?" bisikku di telinganya. Aku tahu dia merinding mendengarnya. Memang itu tujuanku, mengusili _leader _sekaligus _kohai_-ku ini sampai dia stress! Hahahaha... Apalagi saat bibirku bergerak mendekati bibirnya.

"Stop! Ken, kau membuatku takut! Ini kan bukan panggung. Dasar gila!" Tetchan langsung berlari keluar kamar. Melihatnya seperti itu membuatku terkekeh geli. Hm, _sou ka? _Ternyata aku orang aneh yang menakutkan, juga gila. Yah, orang yang tidak tahu kepribadiannya sendiri seperti aku, pastinya memang sudah gila.

Di ruang tengah, Yuki masih asyik menonton tv. Haido masih di dapur, memotong buah. Hey, kulkasku dirampok! Sementara itu Tetchan...dia menghindari tatapanku dengan berpura-pura sibuk menghabiskan ramennya yang kelihatannya sudah agak dingin. Segera saja kuhempaskan pantatku di sofa, di sampingnya. Dia mendelik sebal ke arahku, lalu menyuapkan mie-nya lagi ke dalam mulutnya. Melihat wajahnya yang memerah membuatku nyengir lebar-lebar.

"_Jyodan._.." kataku.

"_Zankoku na!_"

"_Gomen ne_..." Suaraku kubuat terdengar memelas.

Tetchan menoleh sebentar, dan cemberut lagi begitu melihat cengiran lebarku belum hilang.

"Menyebalkan!" omelnya.

"Apa sih yang kalian bicarakan?" Tahu-tahu Haido sudah berdiri di sampingku sambil membawa sepiring penuh potongan apel, melon dan semangka. Hey, kulkasku benar-benar dirampok! Kutatap cowok pendek itu. Meskipun dia berdiri sementara aku duduk, tetap saja dia terlihat _chibi._ Tanpa sadar aku jadi tersenyum geli.

"Kenapa kau menatapku begitu, dan kenapa kau tersenyum?" tanyanya bingung.

"Tidak, aku hanya berpikir bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba saja payudaramu tumbuh. Walaupun tidak sebesar punya Tetchan, tapi pasti kau jadi cewek imut yang seksi!" jawabku mantap. Dengan kesal Haido melempar mukaku dengan celemek yang sejak tadi dipakainya. Hahahahaha..._So, am I a devil? _Sementara aku masih tertawa, Yuki masih saja serius di depan tv tanpa terpengaruh sedikitpun.

XXX

Sudah hampir sore. Kami berempat berjalan menuju tempat parkir. Kami mau ke Shiga, ke rumah Tetchan. Si Bocah Pisang itu mendadak ingin pulang dan bertemu keluarganya. Sialnya, dia memaksaku ikut! Walau agak malas, akhirnya aku ikut juga. Anggap saja membantu teman, sekaligus refreshing. Hanya saja...mungkin di sana aku akan bertemu orang tuaku.

"Ng, ano... aku tidak ikut. _Gomen ne_!"

"Kenapa?" tanya Tetchan galak.

"_Eto_..." Wajah Haido tampak malu-malu.

"kau mau nonton doramanya Oishi Megumi, ya? Atau jangan-jangan kau memang sudah pacaran dengannya?!" tebakku iseng.

"Sudahlah, pokoknya aku tidak bisa ikut. _Ja ne_!"

Haido pulang lebih dulu. Tinggal aku, Tetchan dan Yuki.

"Sebenarnya aku mau saja ikut pergi. Tapi sepertinya ini bukan saat yang tepat."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku dan Tetchan berbarengan.

"Sudahlah, tenangkan dulu dirimu di sana. Kau terlihat sangat kacau," katanya sambil menatapku. Setelah itu dia pergi. Aku...kacau?

Akhirnya hanya aku dan Tetchan yang pergi. Dengan galak Tetchan melarangku menyetir dan menyingkirkanku dari jok kebanggaanku. Padahal itu kan mobilku!

"Kalau kau yang menyetir, aku jadi stress dan tidak bisa tidur di mobil!" Begitu katanya. Tapi kalau tidak ngebut dan ugal-ugalan, membosankan kan?

Kutatap wajah tirus milik Tetchan yang sekarang bersinar-sinar ceria. Beberapa hari ini dia memang sering mengeluh ingin pulang. Dan hari ini keinginannya itu akan terkabul.

Pulang. Entah kenapa kata itu terdengar asing bagiku. Berbeda dengan Tetchan, aku tidak punya niat kembali ke Shiga. Sekarang aku malah sedang menuju ke sana. Sejujurnya aku tidak tahu harus berekspresi bagaimana, atau memiliki perasaan yang seperti apa. Setelah bertahun-tahun berlalu, aku sudah tidak tahu lagi seperti apa rasanya memiliki keluarga. Aku sudah lupa pada sesuatu bernama "kasih sayang".

Aku tersenyum, setengah menahan tawa. Yah, hanya orang brengsek sepertiku yang tidak merindukan orang tuanya. Dan orang brengsek di sini cuma aku!

"Kenapa kau tersenyum?" tanya Tetchan dengan dahi berkerut.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya saja...wajahmu sangat menawan bahkan saat kau menyetir."

"Ken! Berhenti berpikir yang tidak-tidak!"

"Hahahaha..."

"Jangan tertawa! Sebaiknya kau tidur saja, atau kumasukkan kecoa dalam celanamu nanti!" ancamnya. Kalau Tetchan sudah membawa-bawa nama kecoa, aku sudah tidak bisa berkutik lagi. Sial!

"Yah, baiklah," Ujarku menyerah kemudian memejamkan mata. Kudengar Tetchan memutar lagu Kasou. Huh, barusan aku disuruh tidur, tapi dia malah berisik. Tapi ya sudahlah, kalau aku tidur Tetchan pasti butuh sesuatu yang membuatnya tetap terjaga. Toh aku juga tidak mau saat terbangun nanti tahu-tahu kami berada di rumah sakit karena kecelakaan.

"Hatsyii...!!" Waduh, sepertinya flu-ku tambah parah.

"Sudah, kau istirahat saja!" ujar Tetchan agak jengkel.

.● ●.

_Kurui saita yoru ni nemurenu tamashii no senritsu_

_Yami ni__ ukabu hana wa semete mo no hanamuke_

_On a night that blooms with madness,_

_The melody of an unsleeping soul_

_The flower that floats in darkness is meagre farewell gift_

.● ●.

Setelah empat jam perjalanan akhirnya kami tiba di Shiga. Hari sudah gelap saat aku terbangun dengan leher pegal. Sementara Tetchan masih menyetir dengan tenang sambil mendengarkan Blurry Eyes.

"_Daijoubu ka_?" tanyanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari jalan.

"Kepalaku agak pusing," jawabku dengan suara serak. "Hatsyhii..!! Uhuk..uhuk.."

"Tenang saja, tidak lama lagi kita akan sampai di rumahku. Kau pasti cepat sembuh karena ibuku akan merawatmu dengan baik. Ibuku kan perawat paling hebat sedunia!" seru Tetchan bangga.

Aku cuma tersenyum kecil. Lidahku rasanya pahit. Aku butuh rokok. Kuraba-raba saku jaketku, tapi Marlboro Light Menthol-ku tidak ada! Di saku celanaku juga tidak ada.

"Tetchan, kau kemanakan rokokku?"

"Apanya yang dikemanakan?"

"Argh! Sudah, jangan pura-pura lagi. Aku tahu kau menyembunyikan Marlboro-ku."

"Aku tidak menyembunyikannya!"

"Bohong!"

"Benar kok! Aku tidak menyembunyikannya, Ken. Aku membuangnya."

"APA?! Kau ini..."

Tiba-tiba mobil direm mendadak, lalu disusul suara 'dug' yang cukup keras. Itu suara kepalaku yang membentur _dashboard_! Aduh...pusingnya jadi tambah parah.

"Ken, lihat itu!" tunjuknya ke arah jalan. Ternyata di depan sana ada seorang wanita yang sedang diganggu pria mabuk. Walaupun badanku lemas, tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan hal seperti itu terjadi di depan mataku. Akhirnya aku turun dari mobil.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Tetchan cemas. Dia juga ikut turun.

"Kau tunggu di sini saja dan lihat aksiku!"

Kuhampiri wanita yang sedang terpojok itu. Dia terduduk lemas di aspal, berusaha menyeret tubuhnya menjauh dari si penjahat. Samar-samar kulihat wajahnya yang ketakutan.

"Haruka?!" Aku langsung mengenali gadis itu.

"Ken? Ken-kun _na no_?" Haruka langsung bangkit dan berdiri di belakangku.

"Jangan ikut campur!" teriak pria paruh baya itu. "Dia itu istriku! Dia..._hik_..selingkuh dan mau..._hik._..meninggalkanku!" Pria itu kemudian menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Apa itu benar?" tanyaku bingung. Haruka langsung menggeleng cepat.

"Tentu saja tidak benar!"

"Jadi kau belum menikah?" tanyaku senang, yang langsung dijawab dengan sebuah jitakan di kepalaku.

"_Jama shinaide_! Aku.._hik_...aku mau membunuhnya! Yeah, dia harus dibunuh! Hahahahahaa..."

Tiba-tiba saja pria itu maju terhuyung-huyung ke arahku. Walaupun gelap, tapi aku tahu dia menggenggam pisau lipat di tangan kanannya. Dengan mudah aku menangkap pergelangan tangannya, lalu kucengkram kuat-kuat sampai akhirnya dia menjatuhkan pisau itu. Dia terlalu mabuk untuk bisa melawanku.

"Hatsyiii...!! Ah, _Gomen ne_!" Wajah pria itu agak basah disembur bersinku.

BUKK!! Sebuah tinjuku mendarat tepat di hidungnya, membuat dia terjengkang. Pria itu mengerang kesakitan di aspal. Kemudian aku duduk di atas tubuhnya, lalu kutarik krah kemejanya yang berantakan.

"Heh, Paman!" Kuambil pisau lipat miliknya yang tergeletak tak jauh dariku. "kuperingatkan ya, jangan pernah lagi mengganggu seorang wanita!" Kuangkat pisau itu tinggi-tinggi, lalu kuayunkan ke arah wajah brengseknya.

"Ken!" Tiba-tiba tanganku tertahan tepat saat ujung pisau itu nyaris melubangi wajah pria itu. "Jangan!" Ujar Tetchan takut. Dia menggenggam kuat tanganku yang nyaris berlumuran darah. Aku bisa merasakan tangannya yang gemetaran. "Jangan, Ken! Kau bisa membunuhnya," ujarnya lagi.

Akhirnya aku berdiri. Kubuang pisau itu jauh-jauh. "Pergi sana!" Pria itu pun lari ketakutan.

"Syukurlah, kalian datang tepat waktu. Terima kasih!"

"Ah, Masutani-_senpai_. _Ohisashiburi!_"

"Ogawa-kun! Wah, kau lebih _kakkoii _dari yang kulihat di tv, ya!"

"Benarkah?"

Mereka tertawa. Sementara aku diam mematung, tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Semua yang ingin kukatakan padanya sejak dulu kini tiba-tiba menguap tak berbekas.

"HATSYII..!! Uhuk..uhuk.." Sial, kepalaku benar-benar pusing sekarang. Badanku rasanya lemas.

"Kau sakit, ya? Kalau begitu kalian sebaiknya cepat pulang dan beristirahat!" ujar Haruka ramah seperti biasanya.

Akhirnya aku dan Tetchan sepakat mengantar Haruka pulang lebih dulu. Di mobil, kami bertiga tidak saling bicara. Bahkan ketika kami sampai di rumahnya.

"Terima kasih banyak! Ken-kun, kalau besok flu-mu tambah parah, datanglah ke SMA kita dulu!"

"Kau bekerja di situ?" tanya Tetchan antusias.

"Benar. Aku dokter di ruang kesehatan. Kalau ada waktu, mampir ya!"

"Tentu!"

Setelah Haruka menghilang di balik pintu rumahnya, barulah Tetchan menginjak pedal gas dan meluncur menuju rumahnya.

"Kenapa dari tadi kau diam saja?" Pertanyaan Tetchan itu kujawab dengan diam. Malas.

"Dia itu mantan pacarmu waktu di SMA dulu, kan? Apa karena itu kau jadi kikuk? Ken, kau masih mencintainya?"

Aku diam dan pura-pura tidur.

"Hey, aku tahu kau belum tidur!"

"Ya, aku masih menyukainya. Sudah puas?"

"Hehehe..."

"Tapi aku tidak yakin."

"Kenapa?"

"Mungkin aku hanya merasa bersalah padanya."

"Akh, kau membuatku bingung!"

"Aku mencintai adiknya juga."

"_Nani_?! Benar-benar khas dirimu."

"Hatsyii!! Hatsyii...!! Uhuk...uhukk.." Ukh, sepertinya kondisiku makin payah.

"Ayo ceritakan padaku!"

"_Chotto! _Aku kan sedang sakit!" Kunaikkan resleting jaketku hingga ke leher, lalu mulai bercerita. "Kau tahu kan, hubunganku dengan dengan seorang cewek tidak pernah berumur panjang. Sama seperti saat bersama Haruka. Tapi...uhuk-uhuk-uhuk..waktu aku kuliah di Nagoya dulu, aku sempat berpacaran dengan seorang gadis yang bekerja di kios bunga dekat kampusku, namanya Hinano. Masutani Hinano. Aku sama sekali tidak mencurigai nama itu karena aku sudah melupakan Haruka. Lalu kami bertemu."

"Maksudmu kau dan Haruka?"

"Ya. Waktu itu Hinano sakit dan memintaku membawanya menemui kakaknya yang saat itu kuliah di kedokteran di kampus yang sama denganku. Tidak kusangka kakaknya itu ternyata Haruka."

"Jadi kau merasa bersalah karena mencintai keduanya, begitu?"

Pertanyaan yang ini tidak kujawab. Aku tahu Tetchan sangat penasaran sampai-sampai aku merasa dia tiba-tiba jadi cerewet. Aku memang tidak pernah menceritakan hal ini kepada siapapun bahkan pada Elizabeth, kucing kesayanganku, sekali pun.

"Kalau Haruka ada di kota ini, ada kemungkinan Hinano juga di sini, kan? Kau mau mencoba menemuinya?"

"Hm..."

"Ken..."

"Kepalaku pusing, aku mau tidur."

"Ken.."

"Jangan berisik!"

"Ken!"

"_Usse yo_!"

"Aku cuma mau bilang kalau kita sudah sampai. Cepat bangun!"

"Apa?!" Dasar sial. Baru saja aku mulai tertidur, sekarang malah sudah harus bangun lagi. Tetchan lalu menghentikan mobil tepat di depan rumahnya. Beberapa detik kemudian pintu terbuka, lalu bermunculanlah para penghuni rumah itu satu per satu dengan wajah gembira. Apa keluarga mereka memang selalu ceria seperti itu?

Dengan malas kubuka pintu mobil, lalu keluar. Saat mencoba berdiri, kepalaku pusing sekali. Pandanganku berputar-putar kemudian aku terjatuh di tanah. Dengan panik kedua adik Tetchan menolongku dan membawaku ke kamar.

XXX

Harus kuakui Tetchan benar, ibunya memang perawat yang hebat. Baru dua hari aku di sini, rasanya badanku sudah sehat lagi. Karena itu, diam-diam aku keluar rumah. Mereka pasti kebingungan mencariku. Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak akan lama, kok.

"_Ken-kun, kotchi-kotchi!"_

"_Ken-kun, kubuatkan makan siang nih!"_

"_Ken-kun, ganbatte yo!"_

"_Ken-kun, ki o tsukete!"_

"_Ken-kun, aishiteru.."_

"_Ken-kun!"_

"_Ken-kun..."_

Suara-suara itu tiba-tiba saja memenuhi kepalaku lagi. Suara manja dan manis itu...

"_Ohayou!_" Sapa seseorang di belakangku. Saat kutolehkan kepalaku, kudapati Haruka tengah tersenyum sambil menatapku yang sedang duduk di atas rumput. Kemudian dia ikut duduk di sampingku, membuatku rikuh.

"Memangnya kau sudah boleh jalan-jalan?" tanyanya ramah.

"Hm, begitulah."

Kami pun saling diam. Kulihat dia memandangi nisan yang berdiri di depan kami dengan tatapan yang menerawang. Aku pun jadi ikut memandangi nisan itu.

"Bunga mawar ini kau yang bawa?" tanyanya sambil menyentuh buket mawar merah yang kuletakkan di depan nisan itu.

"Aku senang kau menjenguknya. Kupikir kau sudah benar-benar melupakannya. Apalagi setelah kau menjadi musisi terkenal seperti sekarang." Gadis itu tersenyum. "Bunga mawar merah ini kesukaan Hinano. Aku senang sekali kau masih mengingatnya."

Apakah aku harus tersenyum karena pujiannya? Ataukah aku harus menangis karena sebenarnya aku tidak sungguh-sungguh mengingat Hinano? Aku hanya merasakan kekosongan.

Yang membuatku ingat adalah pembuatan PV Kasou kemarin, saat kulihat gadis berbaju putih, kelopak mawar merah yang bertebaran dan seekor ular. Semua itu, entah bagaimana, membuatku ingat kejadian pada hari itu. Hari dimana aku menemukan tubuh Hinano tergeletak di lantai. Darah berceceran di sana-sini. Di atas tubuhnya tergeletak sebuah syal kuning yang katanya sedang dia buat. Tubuh mungil gadis itu tak bergerak dan mendingin, sementara aku hanya diam sambil memeluknya sampai akhirnya Haruka datang.

"_Ken-kun, kau tahu tidak kenapa aku suka sekali bunga mawar? Bunga mawar itu sebenarnya rapuh, tapi dia berjuang untuk hidup dengan cara memasang duri di tubuhnya. Hinano juga..akan berjuang untuk hidup. Lagipula, kalau ada Ken-kun Hinano pasti bisa bertahan! Jadi, Ken-kun jangan khawatir ya!_

Tapi kanker paru-paru yang dia derita perlahan-lahan menggerogoti tubuh kecilnya yang rapuh.

"_Selain kecoa, Ken-kun takut apa lagi? Hehehe..."_

Hinano... yang kutakutkan itu justru diriku sendiri. Saat melihat cermin pagi ini, aku merasa sangat ketakutan. Bayangan yang kulihat di cermin itu adalah sosok yang pikiran dan hatinya kacau seperti orang tidak waras. Orang yang yang nyaris membunuh tanpa merasakan apapun. Orang yang... merasa lega dengan kematianmu. Bayangan dalam cermin itu aku!

"Haruka... maaf."

"Maaf? Karena telah menghilang, pergi begitu saja setelah Hinano meninggal?"

"Ya. Juga karena aku tidak bisa menjaganya."

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Aku...menurutmu aku orang macam apa?"

"Eh?"

"Aku...bukan orang baik. Waktu itu aku pergi karena merasa takut. Aku merasa takut pada diriku sendiri yang tidak merasa kehilangan Hinano. Aku tidak merasa sedih sedikitpun, bahkan..."

"Merasa lega?"

"Apa?"

"Aku juga sebenarnya begitu. Aku sempat berpikir, mungkin begitu lebih baik, Hinano tidak akan menderita lagi. Ken-kun juga berpikiran begitu, bukan?"

Aku menunduk, tidak tahu harus bicara apa karena semua kata-kata Haruka sangat tepat.

"Waktu Hinano meninggal, saat itu tuga tujuanku menjadi dokter menghilang. Aku bingung, merasa tidak berguna dan tidak memiliki tujuan hidup. Tapi, suatu hari aku tersadar bahwa bukan hanya Hinano yang membutuhkanku. Aku harus berjuang agar bisa berguna untuk orang lain. Itulah tujuan hidupku sekarang."

Seandainya aku bisa seperti Haruka. Aku ingin tahu seperti apa diriku sebenarnya. Aku tidak ingin terus merasakan kekosongan. Aku ingin menemukan arti hidupku.

"Cobalah memaafkan dirimu sendiri. Seperti apa dirimu, kau sendirilah yang menentukannya, Ken-kun. Kau tidak seburuk apa yang kau pikirkan. Pikiran buruk hanya akan membuatmu makin terpuruk. Begitulah kata dosenku."

Haruka bangkit, hendak pergi. "Menurut Hinano, kau orang yang sangat baik. Aku percaya padanya. Karena itu, aku juga percaya padamu." Kemudian dia pergi, berjalan menjauh.

"Haruka! Bisakah aku percaya padamu?"

Gadis itu tersenyum. "Tentu. Percayalah padaku!"

Diapun berlalu. Punggungnya perlahan menjauh.

XXX

Saatnya pulang ke Tokyo! Pekerjaan menumpuk sudah menanti kami. Sebelum meninggalkan Shiga, aku sengaja meminta Tetchan berhenti di dekat rumah orang tuaku sebentar. Dari sini aku bisa melihat mereka sedang mengobrol di halaman depan.

"Menurutmu, apa yang dipikirkan mereka tentangku, ya?"

"Setelah melihatmu berdandan, sering melontarkan _joke-joke hentai, _yang lain-lainnya, pastinya mereka berpikir, 'Kamisama, apa yang terjadi pada anakku? Apa kepalanya terbentur begitu keras sampai-sampai jadi seperti itu?' Setelah itu mereka hanya bisa mengurut dada."

"_Shimata!_"

"Tapi Ken, bagaimanapun, mereka pasti sering memikirkan dan mengkhawatirkanmu. Kalau kau gila nanti, mereka pasti membawamu ke rumah sakit jiwa terbaik."

"_BAKA YAROU!_" Kujitak kepala Tetchan keras-keras sampai dia menjerit minta ampun.

"Aku yakin, suatu saat mereka akan memafkanmu, dan menerimamu kembali," ujar Tetchan yakin.

"Aku tahu."

Kami pun pergi. Selain pekerjaan band, ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan: mempercayai diriku lagi, mencari arti hidupku, lalu menjadi orang yang baik yang bisa membahagiakan orang lain. Mungkin, saat ini hanya itu yang bisa kucoba lakukan.

___OWARI___

Buitenzorg, 21 April 2008

Setelah kutonton lagi video pembuatan PV-PV Laruku, aku baru merasakan lagi betapa Ken itu sangat cerewet! Aku malah membuatnya jadi seperti "itu" di fanfic ini. Maaf ya, Om Ken! Aku telah memanfaatkan dirimu untuk memenuhi hasratku, ambisiku dan obsesiku untuk membuat fanfic *lebay!*.

Aku juga minta maaf, karena banyak hal yang cuma kukarang saja, padahal aku tidak tahu apa-apa soal Laruku, trutama Ken. *Le Cielers payah ini mah!*

Fanfic ini kubuat berdasarkan pengalamanku waktu pertama kali mimisan! Waktu itu temanku, Reiforizza, bertanya :"Ga habis liat yang aneh2 kan, Ki?" Otakku langsung kuputar, mencoba mengingat2 jangan2 aku habis melakukan sesuatu yang tak wajar. (Aku harus berpikir keras untuk ini. Maklum, punya penyakit amnesia mendadak) Tapi setelah terus berpikir, rasanya aku tidak melakukan hal2 "tabu" tersebut. Hehehe... Sama seperti Ken, rasa pusing yang kualami juga terlambat beberapa jam!

Dan, waktu Aki menceritakan tentang Ken kena flu, besoknya Aki juga kena flu! Apakah ini karma, atau senjata makan tuan. Atau pembalasan dendam dari Ken? Entahlah, Aki sebagai penulis sekaligus penderitanya juga tidak mampu menjawab.*payah!*

Yah, pokoknya yang penting aku sudah menyelesaikan fanfic ini. Berhubung Aki sudah meminjam Booklet Laruku sebagai modal, kemudian lamaaaaa... baru kukembalikan dan dalam keadaan agak rusak pula, maka aku merasa berkewajiban menyelesaikannya. Yah, biar penderitaan tu Booklet serta pengorbananku untuk berani malu minjem tu Booklet plus rasa bersalahku pada si Empunya, sedikit terbayar (semoga dia memaafkanku dan tidak mengutukku. Juga semoga dia masih mau meminjamkan sesuatu padaku...hiks..)

Okeh deh, jangan lupa komen-nya yah! Awas klo ngga, kugantung dikaw-dikaw di pohon toge!!! YEAHHH..!!!


End file.
